A fuel distributor rail and multiple fuel injectors disposed on the fuel distributor rail are known from the European Published Patent Application No. 2 151 572. A collar-shaped element having tabs on both sides is placed around an upper fuel intake connector for connecting the fuel injectors to the fuel distributor rail. In addition, a retaining clip is provided, which engages around a cylindrical body of an injector connection from above, along a longitudinal axis, the tabs of the collar engaging with openings of the retaining clip. This results in a fastening of the fuel injector at the cylindrical body of the injector connection.
The design known from the European Published Patent Application No. 2 151 572 has the disadvantage that the fuel distributor rail can be excited to vibrations in the audible frequency range during operation. This happens especially by noise sources in the fuel injectors. The structure-borne noise, for example, spreads from the fuel injectors via the injector connections, the fuel distributor rail and the rail holder, possibly also to the add-on structure, from where interfering noise is radiated. These interfering noises may possibly even reach the interior of the vehicle. The add-on structure on which the fuel distributor rail is fastened may be the cylinder head, for example.